Elemental Moon
by Purefire16
Summary: When inu try's to forcibly CLAIM Kagome and Shippo saves her... Kagome run's from him... Kagome end's up turning into a youki... but what kind... and what new adventure will this send her on...
1. Transformation's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inyyasha… but… copy my stories and DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Screamed Kagome as she ran! Her cloths were tore all over, Miroku and Sango were back at Kaede's village… and Shippo… Shippo had just saved her! She held Shippo to her as she ran… tear's streaming down her eyes. Inuyasha had been acting weird… ever since there defeat of Naraku… and the FINISHED jewel going back into her body.

It had started when Kikyo had become with a human body again… and gone into withdrawal over what she'd done. Inu had blamed it on Kagome… and showed nothing but rage ever since! Though tonight… he'd snapped. He had tried to forcibly claim her! Shippo had come just as he was about to finish tearing her cloth's off! Shippo had gotten beat and knocked out… but Kagome had managed to get them both out of there! Heck! She only was able to… because Shippo got him OFF her!

She ran and ran… until she ran into a village of Yukai! As soon as she entered the village… all movement stopped. They all stared at the girl who'd unknowingly… run right through a cloaking barrier. There was one Inu-yukai that scared her. HE seemed to have been talking to a leader heatedly… when all commotion had stopped. It was Sesshomaru! She looked straight at him… fear and determination to face him apparent in her gaze. He wondered why. She had never shown a fear of him before… except in earlier day's (when he was trying to kill her AND Inu).

Then she heard a young girl's voice say. "Are you alright? Rin would like to know." It was a now 10 year old Rin. Kagome put on her best fake smile… and said. "I'm fine. I just am trying to get away from… RIN! RUN! NOW!" That last part had been completely laced with worry, and fear for Rin.

Inuyasha was getting closer by the second! And Rin wasn't moving from her spot. Sesshomaru could sense his brother coming… but also knew (by her scent and sound of her voice) that Kagome believed him a danger to Rin… and possibly… herself. Then… he noticed her cloth's… and he instantly knew! He emidietally let out a low growl, and got the unmoving Rin into the care of Jaken within (literally) seconds! Then he noticed Kagome had no weapons. She'd obviously left in a hurry! He glanced in her arms and emidietally thought. '_He must have tried to save her. So THAT'S how he managed to get hurt. He is very honorable… and at such a young age too. It is my so call little brother who has no honor…'_

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thought's when Inuyasha came bursting towards a now fleeing Kagome.

Normally she'd stand her ground… and recover from any wound's that she received. However… this was different. Her virginity AND Shippo were at stake here… and she couldn't risk it! Her very Honor was at stake! That's when the thought hit her! _'I need to fight or this will never stop! BUT HOW!'_

**Flash**

_It was the day she left her time for good…_

"_Mom? You wanted to speak with me?" said Kagome. _

_Her mother looked at her nervously and said. "Yes. Now you know that you're a very powerful miko… right?"_

"_Hai mother. I do."_

"_This is hard but… and I had thought that you'd be older when I told you…Oh Kagome! WE'RE NOT HUMAN!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_We're 'Elemental Moon' Yukai! We can control the element's using our emotion's and/or the moon's power! And on top of all that… we don't even belong in this time! YOU'RE the TRUE ere to all our kind… in the Feudal era! They ALL will know you for our family is the ONLY family to have HOLY POWER'S!"_

_Kagome was stunned._

**Flash**

As soon as the memory had ended… Kagome's ore turned from blue to pink, her nails turned into silver claw's, she turned determinedly to Inuyasha… and her eye's turned silver with pink on the rim's. Her Raven hair grew almost to the ground… with silver streak's and… her ear's pointed into demonic ear's. Inu still didn't seem to notice… at least… not until she lifted into the air, surrounded by all of the element's (Shippo had dropped, awakened, to the ground screaming her name) combined. Then… suddenly the element's that were around her all disappeared… into her body… and a pink crescent moon appeared on her forehead... within a silver full moon marking. She had finally transformed… and on the night of the full moon too.

Then she blasted Inu with all her power… almost killing him… and fell to her knee's crying (Shippo trying to comfort her). After about a minute… Kagome picked (a passed out) Shippo up and weakly said. "Let's go. Mother never trained me… or even told me about this… until last time I saw her." As soon as she stood… she fainted from the strain of it all.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized when she began to transform… and felt his normal curiosity or the girl reaching new heights! It didn't help that her scent told him that she was in heat. He couldn't leave her on her own… to be claimed when she was weak! _'No! I'll just take her to my castle. It's only an hour's walk away from here anyway. Then maybe… I'll get some answers about or from her…'_ He was brought out of his thought's when he saw her begin to grow faint. Before she could faint though… he surprised everyone… and caught her! Then he walked over to the leader saying. "The marking on her forehead… mean's that she is royal. It is a marking I haven't seen in 12 year's. I will take her to my castle and get answer's from her there… Rin. Jaken. Come. We are leaving."

Purefire16: I got writer's block on my other stories… and decided to throw meany Inu out of Kagome's love life… and mix it up a bit… by adding someone else. Usually I write Kag/Inu… but I've been reading a lot of Shesshomaru/Kagome fic's… and decided to write one.

Now what do you want to happen between them… and how? And what kind of peril's and romances (with eachother) do you want to see?


	2. At Sesshy's castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a sweet… yet demented… high school girl who enjoys corrupting the story… and making his brother go soft for Kagome. Mwahahahaha!

Sesshy: GRRRRRRR! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MAKING ME SOFT!

Purefire16: Oh nothing! Nothing! YET! MWAHAHAHAHA!

(Sesshy look's apprehensive as Purefire laugh's evily)

Kagome woke up in a strange room… with Shippo and Rin beside her. She was awake now… and as she opened her eyes… she realized that she was in an extravagant bedroom. She also sensed that she was being guarded… by none other than Sesshomaru himself. He stood in the corner of the room… silently watching her surprise as she awoke. Then he saw a sorrow and fear in her eyes as she looked into the mirror and whispered. "He'll just try harder now that I'm in my true form…" Then… as she began to cry… Sesshy ushered the children to go play while he talked to Kagome.

Finally he spoke to the beautiful Demoness in front of him. "You will now tell me what's going on… and in return… I will train you to fend him off. You will also be required to take care of Rin while you are here. If you do that… then I'll help you in all way's I can." Both of them were stunned. That hadn't been how or what Sesshy had meant to say! Kagome however was so stunned… she was gaping at him. At that… his mood turned and he said. "NOW!" At that Kagome began to explain all that she knew… and that her mother had said that her father had stayed behind. Neither had known her to be the next guardian of the Shikon-no-tama. So when some human's and demon's joined forces against them… her father had sent them away to the future.

Sesshomaru just gaped at her! However as soon as she saw that he was gaping at her… he stopped thinking. _'What am I thinking! I never lose my composure! What is this WOMAN doing to me!'_ Then he got up and said. "Get some sleep. You will have guards at your door… princess."

In the week's to come… Kagome learned all she could from Sesshy… and yet… she still didn't understand how to control one part of her power's. The part that dealt with the moon. She'd have to find her father for that… and Sesshy and Shippo were going with her. They would leave tomorrow.

Purefire16: Sorry that I've got to cut this so short but… I've got a 5 day long trip today… and need to leave for it NOW! Hope you like it all the same!


	3. An iner innu's setup!

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOO! I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA… OR HIS HOT BROTHER!

Author's note: Sorry that it took sooo long… I kinda had to FIND my lost muse AGAIN! This chappy will be short… BUT… plot thinkening…

It was the night before they were to leave… and Sesshy was all that was on the Miko-Youkai's mind. During dinner she'd been mentally undressing him with her eye's for gosh sake's! He'd just looked at her and smirked… way too smugly for her comfort. She blushed at least 90 different shades of red… when she then smelt HIS arousal.

Sesshomaru had noticed her spiked scent as his inner-Inu struggled to be free and appease her. She had attracted it's FULL attention when she was in HUMAN form (though he'd NEVER admit to THAT… LOL)… But now… It had taken all of his control NOT to mate her, THEN, IN the dinning hall!

BOTH of them were VERY confused as to why this was happening… but there inner-Youkai weren't, THEY were the cause of the attraction… but not the unseen LOVE that the two had for each other. However… THAT was about to change… as was there situation.

Later that night…

Sesshomaru's Inner-Inu took over as he slept… while Sesshomaru thought that it was a dream… and thus… cooperated. He went into Kagome's room… were she was taking a midnight bath (let's just say that she couldn't sleep). To his immense pleasure… she was in heat AGAIN. So far there Inner-Youkai's plans to unite them… hadn't failed… YET. Then again… why would it…?

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning…

Sesshomaru (with nothing on…) woke up with, a very naked, Kagome (The sole ere to the southern land's…) in his arm's… with his mating mark on her neck (He has one from her on his neck too)! He was startled at first to see the woman that he secretly loved… in his arms.

Then… he remembered what had transpired the night before. Then his fear's hit him full blast! _'Oh… NO! How could I have lost control and thought that I was dreaming! He had confessed everything to her! HOW could he be so STUPID! Now she was going to HATE him!'_ Then the next thought hit him! _'She TOLD ME that SHE LOVED ME TOO! Maybe she won'_t hate me after all! What AM I saying! Our kind's are UNABLE to LIE!' Then… as she awakened… Sesshy softly, and lovingly, said. "Morning Koishi (sp?)."

Purefire16: So? Watcha think? What should her reaction be?


	4. trouble

Disclaimer: don't own Inu… blah blah blah…

Note: Srry I haven't written in a while… But I gotta have inspiration… so I don't make the same mistake twice… OH YEAH! And I'm gonna make it so that Inu WASN'T acting of his own free will… any idea's as to the who (is doing the controlling), what (they want), when (they started it) where (it happened) and why (why there doing it)?

Kagome nearly fainted upon hearing him speak. _'It WAS real! He REALLY does love ME!' _At that thought… Kagome beamed at him, snuggled into him and whispered. "Never been better… Koishi…." This thoroughly aroused him… as she was innocently rubbing against his… family jewels…

Then as she got up…. She immediately felt someone's (Sesshy's) hentai hand… come around her waste… and rest on her inner thigh. Suddenly… before she could protest… she was underneath Sesshomaru while he huskily whispered. "Your father can wait… ai (love)…" Before she knew it she was in a passionate… blissful kiss… again… (Use your HENTAI imagination's… for what transpires next…;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were in cloak's to hide there true identity's (they themselves are hiding there scent's)… and they were now at the castle… when they saw it being attacked… by the EASTERN wolf clan (NOT KOGA'S! In this fic… he's the ruler of the North…)! But it wasn't that that caught her attention… the leader was about to kill someone… whom she direly wished to live… Her FATHER!

In a burst of wind (and against Sesshy's wish's)… Kagome was in front of her father… SHIELDING HIM! The leader then smirked and said. (Sesshy's right behind him…) "And who are you? His whore?" Before anyone could react… BOTH Sesshy AND Kag… glanced at him, Threw off there cloak's (causing ALL of those battling to stop and stare at her in disbelief… including her father…) She had hidden dagger's, seen katana's, and her bow and arrow's (IF you want her to have a sword made by totasai… then ask…) She wore the style's of the south... but the color's of both south… and west. AND the marking on her forehead… was GLOWING! Let's just say that (since she's empathic to sesshy's feelings on what's being said…) SHE'S TICKED! Even though she was now in YOUKAI form… HE KNEW who SHE was! He knew what KOGA would do if he found out he harmed HER!

However… before he could give the ORDER to retreat… Sesshomaru killed him... while Kagome tended to the wounded. Her father, still not knowing who she really was (he hadn't seen her face), thought she looked familiar… "Who are you…?" he asked (Sesshy is with her right now). Upon hearing this she began to cry… He didn't recognize her…? His own daughter… Sesshomaru (seeing the problem) pulled her close, and whispered. "He can't recognize what he hasn't seen yet." Then (she had stopped crying) he put his hand to her face… and when he drew it away… all traces of tear's were gone (Her father was trying to figure out what was going on… the ENTIRE time…). Then they BOTH turned to him… lowered there scent barrier's, and looked him in the face…

Purefire16: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will his reaction be? When should they figure out that she's pregnant… If ya didn't notice… she WAS in HEAT… so she's GONNA get PREGNANT! Hehem…srry… it's just that some people are just given me absolutely NO IDEA'S! Oh yeah… A/N I'm thinking about turning this into a crossover with either yuyu, or Nausica. If you want a different one (that I at least remotely know), then just tell me… and I'll consider it. Also tell me if you don want a crossover.


	5. 1'st crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR HHP (I may add yuyu to it later)!

Note: Srry for the delay…. Writer's block…. But the right couple of review's have made a world of difference! ARIGATO to ALL of my loyal reviewer's.

Her father, stared at Kagome in disbelief as she looked at him! However…. No sooner had this happened then…. He snapped out of his stupor, and whispered. "D…. daughter….?" When she nodded,…. He hugged her tight…. But promptly let go at Sesshy's warning growl.

Suddenly…. What looked like three large bolt's of lightning (coming from the moon…) hit the ground in the center of the court, yard knocking them all back to the ground…. As a white light surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru (the only two left standing)! When the dust cleared, three ningen teens were laying there! One (a boy) had a lightning scar on his forehead, the second (another boy) had flaming red hair, and the third (a girl) had long bushy brown hair. ALL of them…. Were unconscious….in strange robe's, seemed injured, and had wand's in there hand's. But they also looked foreign…. And somehow modern to Kag…. But WHO were they! She had NO idea…. Although ONE did…. Somehow look familiar….

Then…. The boy with the lightning scar…. Stirred and awoke to gaze at her with green eye's…. (just like…. Her Mother's) and said. "…. Dumbledore…. Sent …. Us…. To…. Find…. Someone…. Called…. Kagome…." And passed out again.

Kagome's eye's went wide with surprise…. And recognition! At there Lord's command…. The solder's began to move in to kill the intruder's…. until…. Kagome teleported in front of them screaming. "NO!" Putting a barrier of purity around were she and the seemingly…. Ordinary ningen's were.

The attack stopped as soon as there Hime had given the command (seems she might have sensed a traitor though)! There were murmur's as she walked up to a boy, with the scar and glass's, who seemed to be awakening (he looked to be about 18…. Kag is only 17). Then…. As she helped him sit up (the other two began to stir)…. She said. "I'm called Kagome…. What news do you bring from my Great grandfather?"

The boy's eye's went WIDE in disbelief, While the girl gasped!

Purefire16: Like it? Hate it? What?


End file.
